


摇钱树先生和他的小笨狗

by nineya



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineya/pseuds/nineya
Summary: 一辆段龙破车，一碗干巴巴的肉。





	

**《Ouroboros~这份爱，才是正义》

**除了OOC其他全都不属于我★

**タッちゃん=ta酱，好亲密…实在不知道怎么翻译合适干脆直接用日语好了w隐约双方都是亚洲人的车和惯常开的那种不太一样…

+++++++++++

段野本来认定自己必死无疑。

所以在看到床边像小狗一样睡着的郁夫的时候，还真的以为自己上了天堂。

啊，这天使吹了个鼻涕泡。

不过现在天堂都开始征用这种只有脸好的笨蛋天使了嘛？

他在心里抱怨着，手上的动作却异常温柔，轻轻抚摸着那家伙卷卷软软的头发。

可惜很快腹部剧烈的疼痛很快让他意识到自己还悲惨的活在这世界上。

“啊……”

还活着――未免太凄惨了吧。

他皱着眉头，仰面朝天默默等待疼痛过去。

回头想想过往，段野的每一步都是以为结衣老师复仇为目标，他疯狂的学习着磨练着自己，然而一旦完成了最大的执念，却连如何生活都不清楚。

想要什么？想成为什么人？想有怎样的未来？

是继续在桐乃手下取得更高的地位，挣更多钱？或者找份平凡工作，找个女人结婚成家生个管郁夫叫叔叔的小孩？

他对于正常的生活方式一无所知，成为一个善良普通人的可能性早已经消失在了结子老师死去的那一刻。

床边睡着的卷毛小狗咂咂嘴巴，口水不小心流了下来。

除了这个笨蛋，谁会真正的接纳段野龙哉呢？

他眼睛里感到涩涩的灼热。

龙崎懵懵的醒过来，脸上带着即使睡眠也没有办法消除的苍白和疲惫，活像一只被打了屁股的小笨狗∪･ω･∪。

“タッちゃん……？”

他一下子清醒过来，伸出发麻的双手慌慌张张，手忙脚乱的擦拭着段野的脸颊。

一直以来都是被保护、照顾着的那一个，龙崎从没想过段野也会这样脆弱的哭泣。

“啊啊，怎么会这样，很痛吗タッちゃん？啊我怎么睡着了，你别怕我去叫医生来……”

段野一把捉住了他的手腕。

“……”

“嗯？”

“笨蛋……”

段野用手臂遮住了湿润的眼睛。

+++++我是被小警犬蠢哭了的分割线+++++

他们还是回到了我孙子会，好在桐乃大姐见惯了段野这样一根筋的人生傻瓜，头脑再精明也白搭，根本就没有为自己想一想，蠢到把自己的生活过的乱七八糟的。

她对于段野屁股后面粘着的前任警犬也没多在意，反倒是觉得让段野养一只小狗也挺好，那个叫龙崎的小鬼虽然看着不太聪明，不过能打的很，对段野又毫无保留，作为保镖的确再合适不过。

“那你们就回来吧。”

大姐头一抬手把摇钱树和小笨狗通通收下了。

屁颠屁颠跟着饲主回了家的小笨狗才终于后知后觉的意识到自己已经再也没有办法回到过去的日子了。

日比野小姐、三岛先生、蝶野先生、橘小姐……

再见面的时候大家就是黑与白的对立的立场了。

“后悔吗？”一脚踏进房门的段野站在门口问道，眼睛里晦暗不明。

龙崎想了想，看了看眼前从小就最喜欢的タッちゃん，他觉得两个人还能都活着已经很幸运了，更别说现在不仅能在一起还又可以继续当他的跟屁虫。

人还是不能要求太多，尤其是自己和タッちゃん这种一直以来都运气不太好的。

更别说之前明明和结子老师说好了要保护タッちゃん的，都忘记了这么多年，如今终于有机会兑现承诺了w

越想越觉得很值得，小笨狗忍不住笑出了声。

他露出小狗一样的小白牙齿，像小时候那样轻轻把抓子圈到タッちゃん的脖子上，“完全不！”

侧头的时候龙崎的嘴唇蹭过了段野的耳廓，感觉就像一个湿漉漉的亲吻。

段野只觉得自己对郁夫的喜欢都从心里漾出来了。

像着了魔一样，段野对身后的男孩说道：“快放手，不然我亲你。”

他就像分成了两个人，一个非常淡定的看着屋里发生的一切，另一个则紧张的心都要跳出来了。

原本嬉笑着的龙崎在他背后突然安静了下来。

一秒，两秒，三秒，四秒……

“不放。”

背后的小笨狗闷闷地说。

就像打开了什么奇怪的开关，段野发疯似的将他一把拽进了门内。

他用脚踢上了门，抓着郁夫看似瘦弱的身体，摁着他的肩膀疯狂地撕扯着他身上的衣服，啃咬他苍白的脖颈，试图将自己的气味染在他的每一寸肌肤上。

郁夫笨拙的回应着他，像小狗似的发出呜呜的呻吟声。眼睛噙不住泪水顺着眼角流下来。

他一直都爱哭，心里只藏了一点点坚强，日比野小姐叩开了他的心门，但真正住进他心里的，除了タッちゃん和母亲一样的结子老师以外一个人也没有。

タッちゃん的亲吻他等待了太久了。

从初见的那刻，郁夫人生的绝大部分时间都在凝视着这个男人。

笨拙的他意外在这方面有点灵光，可能是小狗的直觉，他自少年重逢开始就明白自己爱着段野，本来他以为这种心情今生都没有任何可能得到回应，甚至都做好了如果不一起死去就要好好对待段野未来妻儿的准备。

他就这样不计回报的、愚蠢、绝望的等待着，年复一年，就像金鱼屁股上粘着的大便一样赖在タッちゃん身边，追随着他的脚步，毫不退缩也没有给自己留下任何退路。

“你这个笨蛋……”段野吻着他的后背抱怨似的咕哝着，顺着脊柱的凹陷向下，单手掐在他的腰间，手指陷在柔软的腰窝里。

“タッちゃん……呜呜……タッちゃん……”

手指像嫌他吵似的从后面探进他的唇齿间，来不及吞下的唾液打湿了段野修长的手指，他戏耍着软绵绵的舌头，将怀里无比顺从的躯体放在床上。

“如果你叫我的名字，我会继续下去。”龙哉在他耳边说，坏心眼又游刃有余的等着身下背对着他的人，心里已经打定主意无论他说什么都当作是自己的名字。

“……段、段野龙哉、先生……？”

天，这家伙！ 这么正式的称呼让段野差点笑出声来，但是当他眼看着郁夫埋在凌乱卷发中的耳廓红了起来，他又笑不出来了。

“笨蛋……”

爱怜的亲吻他卷卷的头发，将鼻尖埋进其中。

郁夫身上带着淡淡的汗水味——他今天一直跟着段野到处跑，春天的气温回升他却还傻乎乎穿着过去的外套，没有来得及根据天气增减衣服，当跑得热了就一头汗，回到阴凉的屋子里坐一会儿，又会觉得有点冷。

他中午跟着段野只是简单吃了点蛋包饭，晚上却吃了不少肉，弄得他身上还带着一点牛肉火锅的味道。

他身上带着一点点女人的香水味，是桐乃惯用的香气，他今天见到大姐头时一脸呆萌的让桐乃都忍不住摸了他的头。

还有最多的、最多的——

“タッちゃん，我想洗个澡……”总是闻别人的前任小警犬不好意思极了，眼睛乱飘不敢回头看他。

“不可以把我的味道洗掉。”段野霸道的用身体压住了他。

“你属于我。”他轻声说道。

“我属于你……”

龙崎像被施了魔咒。

独裁又霸道的段野组长终于心满意足。

他咬着他的肩膀，狠狠留下自己的印记，一边将被郁夫舔的湿湿的手指缓缓插进他后面的入口。

郁夫顺从的身体在他身下颤抖着，薄薄的汗水濡湿了肌肤，他看不到郁夫的脸，但是却感觉他在哭。

他总是在哭。

段野原本最怕他哭了，因此总是尽可能温柔的哄他，多给他一点点甜头，好让他破涕而笑。

但这次段野真的想看他为自己而哭。

他抽出手指，像是个国王一样郑重的呼唤了身下人的名字，预告下面要做的过分的事情。

“郁夫。”

被他叫到名字的小笨狗本能的打了个怕怕的激灵。

随后他就感到自己的身体被段野狠狠的撑开了。

タッちゃん一点都不温柔，虽然他小心翼翼使郁夫并不至于受伤，但是痛却并没有丝毫的减少，反而有种被拉长了的恐怖错觉。

郁夫低声呜咽着，他不懂得对段野说不，因此他明明因为紧张和疼痛浑身颤抖，身体却非常配合的尽量放松。

他背上细小汗珠相互融合，从肌肤上滑落下来，和眼泪一起一滴一滴落在浅色的床单上砸出一个一个深色的痕迹。

段野毫不留情的撞击着他的身体，手绕道前面抬起他的下巴，郁夫的眼泪沾湿他的手指，无法被吞下的呻吟声溢出喉咙。

他舔去指尖苦涩的泪水，终究还是不忍心，将安慰的吻一个一个落在龙崎的蝴蝶骨上。

感到他温柔的郁夫回过头来，像个小狗一样想要一个亲吻，他微合着眼睛用被咬的鲜红的嘴唇寻找段野的唇，双唇间泄露出带着快感和痛苦的喘息。

“タッちゃん，唔、吻我……”

段野擒住他的嘴唇，恶狠狠地用牙齿碾压，又用软软的舌抚慰它。

龙崎只觉得自己被拉入一个错乱的梦境，他不知道タッちゃん是否爱他，是想要他哭泣还是微笑，想要他逃走还是留下。

但是他知道自己的答案。

他深深的爱着タッちゃん，在他身边就不会掩饰自己的情感，无论如何都会留在タッちゃん的身边。

“タッちゃん……”

连脚趾也因为快感而绷紧的时候，身后的男人一把掐住了他的脖子。

汹涌到疯狂的窒息感让高潮猛烈到恐怖，郁夫甚至不确定自己是不是在某一刻失去了意识或者死去，但他没有任何挣扎的欲望，他全心信任着身后的男人，即使无法呼吸让他痛苦，身后的撞击让他为欲望而疯狂失控，即使他的眼前沉入一片漆黑，又在最不愿醒来的时刻被那人温暖的手从黑暗的深渊中拉回来……

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

郁夫真正清醒过来的时候身边的男人还在沉沉睡着，他将他搂在怀里不肯松开手。

指针已经指到了临近中午。

房间里满是被薄薄的窗帘过滤之后柔和的日光。

他的身上很干净，连之前不小心弄伤的地方也被妥善的处理好了。

他躺在心爱的人身边，觉得一切就像做梦一样。

结子老师，请保佑我们吧。

他嘟嘟囔囔，衷心的祈祷着，念叨了几十遍，最后终于累了，将一头卷毛埋进龙哉的肩窝里。

他没看见的地方，段野轻轻翘起了嘴角。

End

 


End file.
